


The Beginings of a Money Hungry 'Human'

by Baska_Premium



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Dungeons and Dragons, Slime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baska_Premium/pseuds/Baska_Premium
Summary: The origin story for my character who happens to be made out of slime





	1. A Hungry Slime

Upon a dead adventurer lays the pilfered loot of some dungeon that's been searched over dozens of times by now, small trinkets gathered from the roaming undead, a small sack of gold maybe, one item however, outshines them all. A small, ornate ring with a large green jewel embedded into it. Feeling defeated after its potential new host was quickly struck down, along with its plans, by a wandering bear.  
Dead bodies within forests are seen as feasts for the scavengers and weaker denizens and just one of these has happened upon the poor, unfortunate soul. Slimes are far from strong and even further from smart, therefore they tend to simply eat and absorb anything they can get their gelatinous mitts on.  
Rolling over the corpse, the pink blob holds no preference as it picks up the shiny metals, dull leathers and most importantly, juicy flesh. Moving over the adventurer's shoulder bag the amorphous creature is suddenly struck with intense pain within its small mind. Floating up within its seethrough membrane is the ring, almost glowing as it trembles from in the slime.  
The ego within the Ring is panicking and exerting all of its magic power so not to be broken down as food, though since it has no conduit it holds little power other than possession.  
_Oh fuck… _  
The struggle over control between the poor pair lasted only moments but as both settled down, the gooey mass sagged and spread itself thinly over the half eaten man.__

A couple of hours later, blinking themselves awake, the slime now reformed into its regular round body. Awareness of its surroundings was not regular however. To gain hold of a body a sentient item must be held or worn on a person's body, the goo that is slime is all of its body. However though, absorbing magic is as natural as eating through metal for slimes and even though the ring persists, the ego within was eroded away and had fused with the slime's as a shiney new personality, unaware of the rules of the world.  
Now smart slimes are rare, sentient slimes rarer still. Blessed now with a new sense of lack of purpose the fresh mind decided, after a few hours of intense deliberation, to finish eating the body. 

Energised and sparkly eyed, if they had any, the pink blob ventured forth into the great unknown forests surrounding it, rolling over the most challenging of obstacles that pose threats like small rocks, large sticks or the occasional bird. Eventually our intrepid hero comes upon a sheer wall of dirt and rock that rises up past their 360 non-vision of around fifteen feet. Following along the wall, the slime’s hearing eventually picks up short, hushed breaths mixed with quiet whimpering. Moving round, the corner revealed the body of a young child lying on the ground, dressed in very plain cloth clothes, the white fabric contrasting their dark, tanned skin. Facing towards the wall, slime-san was able to trundle up behind them unnoticed, pushing against their back. Upon contact the frail boy shot up and pressed himself against the wall, holding his left arm tightly with his right. Sitting upright now the boy revealed his freshly scratched skin, patterned with bruises and looking at his arm, broken bones.  
The child’s breathing now heavy and panicked, their head began to sag as blood trickled down in front of their eyes and he slumped forward once again, falling towards the floor. Moving quickly the soft body of the slime caught him moments before he hit the hard surface. Lying across the round body, the child gripped the strangely tough membrane as a wave of pain flooded his body. A few minutes passed and the frail boy released his grip and slumped down to the floor slowly, unconscious. The next few days that passed were filled with the poor child following patterns of when awake keeping a distance from the slime, intense pain and sleep. The few days the two spent together ended suddenly when, hearing a distant voice, the boy attempted to walk a short distance, was unable to move any further than ten feet and collapsed under the weight of himself, not waking up again.  
At the sight of his death, the thoughtful blob gave a brief moment of recollection. Their short term companion had stopped, their lifeless body now a mass of unmoving flesh. The slime began to roll over the corpse and began to devourer the small body. After a short time passed, the body had disappeared into slime, and like their late friend slime-san bacame drowsy. The slime now slept.  
Upon waking the slime blinked open their eyes to the flicking light of the sun behind wind blown leaves, the patterns fluttering upon their eyelids.  
Eyelids?  
Moving their hands up to their face they traced the shape of a small nose and upon their hands meeting, interlocked their new fingers with a small amount of excitement. Sitting up the now not-slime looked down at their body, studying the white cloth draped over their frame, their new dark skin shining in the sunlight. Standing, the newly limbed slime began to walk, turning into a run as they quickly dash through the underbrush skipping over roots and rocks, studying the new colours and sounds they’re able to experience now that they had eyes and ears. Their senses flooding with this new information their brand new foot caught a gnarled tree root tripping the slime child with a quick and painful slam, their head landing on a large boulder. Remaining in place for a few moments the slime was suddenly shunted back into their older way of seeing, the monotone shapes that scatter the surrounding fifteen feet of their body. Sitting up, the headless body reformed the childlike head, letting them see the splattering of pink that covered the mossy rock.  
_Ok, still made of goo._


	2. A Surprised Party

Wandering slowly now through the trees, the little slime-kun spent the good part of a day speaking out loud to themselves; sounding long vowels and repeating short ticks and clicks with their tongue. They found that, along with their body the child had gifted them a small part of their knowledge, more prominently, their language. Singing softly to themselves a structureless melody, the lyrics being random words or phrases that pass through their mind, the slime's nighttime walk was cut to an immediate halt. Having reached the edge of a clearing, set down around a small campfire was another 5 figures, talking softly with each other. Occasionally there would be a raised laugh from one or two of them but mostly the conversation was hushed and sparse.  
Unseen within the dark shadows, the child drew inches closer, straining to hear the voices, moving further from the brush’s safety, outwards into the dim light of the fire, their curiosity grasping their survival instincts and smothering them completely. Stepping free of the bushes and treeline, the sombre atmosphere is suddenly destroyed by a loud snapping of a branch. 

Time stood still as the entire party’s faces were locked onto the small boy. Their weapons drawn in anticipation if ‘twer a beast or wandering monster, but no. This small, dirty child stumbled forward out from the forest, their eyes locked with the closest member of the party, the vanguard swordsman. Swiftly standing the swordsman moved to lift the child off their knees worried they needed immediate help, they were scrawny at best and they couldn’t have been eating well at all within this dangerous wood.  
Seeing the swordsman’s immediate reaction, the other frontliner of the party moved nearby to help if need be, her eyes now meeting the pink irises of the child, unflinching, unafraid of the large fighters and empowered spellcasters that now surrounded him.  
“Hey, hey, are you ok?” Began the swordsman, “Can you speak? Do you understand me?” Making sure that they weren’t being tricked by the fae and pixies of the forest should be the first priority, the shieldmaiden thought to herself, this reeks of the classic sob stories they would use to get close to wandering travelers or, like our swordsman here, kindhearted adventurers. They should be alright though, as she let the soft hearted man set the child next to them around the fire, not like they pose much of threat anyway, they can handle a sprite or two. And she knew that if she spoke up about it now they’d be arguing all night, their swordsman had a sense of justice bigger than his sense of survival anyway, though, that _is _why he was often the designated leader.__  
The child never said a word the first night, thin and grubby as he was he seemed to be full of energy, the wide eyes completely focused on whoever spoke, listening intently to their questions, not answering every time but the occasional nod or shake. When members started to head off to sleep the child remained with the swordsman who was first on watch. Waking a couple of hours later the shieldmaiden found the boy to still be awake, sitting opposite the clearly exhausted druid who was on the verge of falling asleep again. The child was humming and singing to themselves, kicking their legs as they stared up at the sky and into the forest towards any sounds they heard.  
“You go take the rest of your beauty sleep” The broad woman whispered to the druid who responded with a mere _Mmmmmm… _and collapsing backwards into a medium pile of leaves that acted as her blankets.__  
Sitting down at the opposite end of the log bench, the fighter didn’t make any attempt for conversation but simply observed the strange child. Did he not need to sleep? Or was it simply that he slept when he wanted and had already slept during the day? Either way she couldn’t trust a child that walked out from the woods. After an hour of the boy’s strange tunes mixed with seemingly random words, they stood up and wandered over to where the party rogue kept their belongings.  
_Thought as much… _The shieldmaiden let out a sigh as she stood up to follow the child. Towering over the crouched child as they lifted something from the top of the black bag, her shadow eclipsing the light from the fire.__  
*Ahem*  
At the cough the small child turned with a less a smile, but excitement was evident upon their face and swirled around with a large book clasped in their hands holding up to the stoic maiden’s face. A story book. Why the rogue had this is she’ll never know but more importantly how’d the child notice the book hanging out of the top of the bag from behind the logs where the bag was stashed? Questions for later.  
“What? You want me to read it for you?” The boy nodded in agreement “Can’t you read yet?” the boy shook his head this time.”Plus this isn’t even yours to begin with” the defender shot back, sass dripping from her quip. Giving a quick shrug the boy trotted back to where he was originally sitting and opened the book to a random page and started to flick through the pages. Letting out another sigh the shieldmaiden lifted the child up by the scruff of his clothes, plopping him back down upon her lap and holing the top corners of the book, while he held the lower, she turned the pages to the beginning and began to read.  
The story was simple, a fairy-tale for children, a knight dreaming of adventure and fame leaving and slaying the dragon and saving the day, claiming the collection of riches for himself and living a life of comfort loved by everyone. Again, the question of why the middle aged rogue had this crept up in her mind.  
“Hmmm this really doesn’t cover the danger that _actually _comes with these sorts of advent-” but before she could continue her conflict about the tale, the quiet boy on her lap turned the page and began to read the next story aloud.  
“Wo- wow you certainly learn quickly…” was all the shildmaiden could respond with. _Didn’t he just say that he couldn’t… _But here in front of her the child was continuing reading the next valiant adventure in the book.____


	3. A New Name

The days that followed the child’s introduction to the party were at first spent leaving the forest and subsequently searching for anyone with a missing child in the nearby villages. Unfortunately for the party, no such call had gone out and it seemed that they were stuck with the strange child. Most of the party got along with the boy as he was sociable and enjoyed hearing any stories that they would share. He also leaped at any chance to learn something new be it what plants to pick from May the druid, how to shoot a bow from Jesse the rogue, basics of swordplay from Heath the swordsman, or cooking where everyone pitched in. Whatever it was he wanted to learn. The only two that didn’t fully accept the child within the group was the shieldmaiden who’s name was Kassandra, and the wizard Thath’Gurd the Immolator, but she didn’t think much of most people. Kassandra may not have been happy with the boy’s presence in the group but still, every night when the rest had gone to bed, she took two shifts of watch so that she could read him stories.  
Soon days began to turn into weeks and the boy had become a part of the adventurer’s group and every night he would wait up patiently, his excitement building as the sun drifts lower behind the tree’s canopy. They would take turns reading out stories of adventure and riches; it was at this time that he spoke the most. It occurred to Kass that Jesse probably hadan’t actually heard him speak yet.  
“Hey,” began Kass in a hushed tone, her voice’s low pitch smoothing her tone rather than how she usually barks amidst battle, “Doncha think you should, ya know, pick a name already? Everyone can’t keep on yelling ‘Kid’ and ‘You’ to get your attention.” The boy stared up at her from her lap, the sun reflecting the bright pinks of his eyes, gleaming through his black hair.  
“What? You can’t say you haven’t been thinking of one, we asked you the first day we found you.” Focusing back to the page, the kid looked back to the story they were part-way through.  
“Oi, are you listening?” But before she could continue on, a small finger slapped against the page of the book under the main character’s name.  
“Lancellot? Really? Bit much doncha think?” But looking back at the boy she met his eager, wide eyes. It was like looking at a puppy who’d just found out where you keep the dog treats and was prepared to wait there every second of every day. There was no changing this decision. Letting out a sigh she caved in “Fine, I guess we can shorten it to Lance to make it less… uh, egotistical I guess.”  
_If that’s what he wants as a name now, I can’t imagine what he's gonna be like when he grows up... _Kass began to picture the chaos that would ensue if they kept this child around. She began to think of where the nearest orphanage would be, but was suddenly pulled back to the moment when the newly named Lance began to read the chapter again, slightly bobbing on her knees as he swung his legs back and forth.__  
_Ah fuck it, I’m already too attached. _  
It’s true what they say about naming things you find in the woods, you never want to let them go.__

__

____

The following months saw most everyone in the party open up even more to Lance, welcoming him as a new brother in their queer family. Keeping up with the lessons in just about everything, Lance quickly became skilled in many facets of adventuring often being fought over for help in tasks such as hunting, traveling into town or even helping balance any spells Thath’Gurd was working on. Being a being made from a strange conglomeration of absorbing slime and a powerful magical artifact, Lance had found they had quite the pool for mana and thus, when the frail boy was revealed to have magical potential, even the antisocial wizard wanted a student they could poke at. Lance also ended up becoming the designated chef he practically tore the first cookbook he got his hands on, learning every recipe and trying them subsequently, one after the other he quickly replaced and surpassed May’s simple herbal spice knowledge.Every time the troop went nearby any form of town or settlement, Lance would always be the one to get there first, rushing to find where the village might sell books. Often not having money of his own Lance would trade his current library for new books, constantly refreshing his catalogue for him and Kass to read.  
Often during lulls in activity within the group Heath and Jesse take Lance to spar with, trying to figure which weapon he’s most suited to and to find where he’s most suited in the party on any quests they take. Originally Heath was planning to simply let Heath be and have him help around the camp, it was Kass who suggested he start training as a fighter.  
“But I thought you didn’t even want to keep him? Now you’re sacrificing your spot training with us in place of him?” This question was the one Kass had been dreading as she never liked to go back on her own decisions, especially when Heath had that stupid grin on his face.  
“You think I need the extra training? That was more for you guys; I can take half of us on at once and still come out on top. Remember the cave of mirrors and the shadow doppelgangers? Plus who knows if we get ambushed? I can only move so fast.”  
Leaning against a nearby tree Heath responded with a “Riiiiiight” the smirk on his face showing how much he actually believed. “Good excuses,” He chuckled, “You know of all the stories, I’m surprised you haven’t read him any about keeping secrets.” With the reveal of this information, Heath suddenly felt short of breath. This could do with the forearm squeezing his esophagus tightly between the tree and the fact that he had just been punched in the belly.  
“Who else kno-” Kass had begun demanding, but Heath quickly cut in with a squeaky  
“Just me, your secret soft side is safely kept. Unless you want to kill this tree who just heard us?” Gaining his ability to breath properly back, he continued mid gasp “I really don’t know why you put up this edgy ‘Huurrr I don’t like no-one urr I’m mean just because and I step on flowers when I walk because they don’t move out of my way’ appearance.” Heath got the feeling he’d have another close relationship with the tree again if he didn’t get to the point quickly, “Everyone knows what you do for them, and that’s not just in battle. The little things you do. They notice. So try to liven up a lil.” Finishing up they both heard Lance calling for Heath shouting something about practice time and that Jesse stole his shortsword.  
“Welp, work has appeared in the form of a stolen sword and needs help” Giving a short pat on Kass’ shoulder Heath leaves to go help the two younger adventurers. 


End file.
